


The Heir

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Airachnid is a cruel evil bitch, Autobots are in shock, Cute, Death, Family, Fluff, Life - Freeform, M/M, Megatron as a soft spark, Minor Violence, Soundwave is happy, Starscream as a cute sparkling, daily life, fluffly, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: This story is an AU in the Transformers Prime universe.Context? Nope. Legitimate reason?? Nah. Was this necessary??? ABSOLUTELY
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another crazy fanfic idea on my part! Get ready for a very cute fic that may show daily problems for a family and a lot of confusion! Beta made by @WarmMugCupOfTea

There were very few happy stories in the war. Something good couldn't happen among those who fought on the front line, but the impossible had just happened. The Decepticons had received good news. It increased the morale of the troops that now fought better against the enemies, the Autobots. But among them, the happiest one was a dark lilac bot with long digits and wore a mask on his that was now damp due to happy tears after receiving the news that he was awaiting a new life within him. No one ever imagined that it could happen with the two of them. Not even his partner expected anything like this to happen.

Soundwave, one of the most feared bots and Second in Command of the Decepticons, was expecting. He was a former gladiator. And like all other gladiators, he underwent a surgical process that removed a good part of the gestation tank to prevent the fighters from having sparklings. It was in the arena where Soundwave met his partner, now his Conjunx Endura. Both suffered during the years they spent in that infernal pit where each fight was for survival. With each battle, they got more intimate until they discovered what they felt for each other went much further than the simple instinct to join forces for survival. They found comfort in each other. Together they caused a rebellion, and together they escaped. It didn't take long for both of them to create the Decepticon faction and participate in the conflict, which now continued on planet Earth, and try to win the war for the good of Cybertron, their home planet.

Soundwave lost a lot during the war. He had adopted six Casseticons and regarded them as if they were his creations. But now, only one of the six remained alive; the youngest, Laserbeak, spent more time on Soundwave's chest because he was afraid of losing her too. The Casseticon only participated in missions when it was necessary. Because of that, Soundwave never thought at any point in his life that one day he would be a Carrier. That was, until a miracle bestowed by Primus, according to the doctor Decepticon, Knockout after doing several tests and confirming that Soundwave was indeed sparked. Along with good news, also came bad. Because Soundwave did not have a good portion of the gestation tank, there was a high risk that he would have a miscarriage if the sparkling did not go towards the small part of the gestation tank that the drone still had when it separated from Soundwave's spark. If they managed to get past that part, they would still face other issues. Problems that could quickly end the sparkling that hadn't even started to develop yet. To prevent this from happening, Knockout suggested that Soundwave stays on the berth for as long as possible pregnancy and that he made no effort whatsoever. He would also undergo daily checkups to see how his and sparkling's health were and, at the slightest sign of change, however small, it should be reported.

Soundwave didn't even have a chance to say anything because his partner told the doctor that Soundwave would strictly obey orders and that he wouldn't work during the entire pregnancy. He wouldn't even go on holding a datapad. His partner knew his Conjunx very well and that even while resting on the berth, he would want to work. The Decepticons knew that the Conjunx Endura of Soundwave was Megatron. But no one spoke or commented on it because it was secret information and because they were still at war. If their enemies knew of Soundwave's weakened state, they could take advantage of it. But the truth was that no Decepticon wanted to be the target of Megatron's fury if the information leaked. Megatron was not known for being a Warlord for anything other than being the most terrible and strong bot in the universe. If infuriated during a fight, he was practically invincible and alone could against three bots. There were rumours that Megatron alone, still in Cybertron, had eliminated the entire Senate with his own hands. He killed Senators, bodyguards, and everyone who was in the building that day. But without living witnesses to tell the story, no one knew if this fact was real or not. Though, every time someone spoke about the incident, they would see Warlord smirk as if he were reliving what had happened that day.

Soundwave was lying on the berth, resting while looking at the lilac-coloured roof of the quarter he shared with Megatron, but his processor was racing at an hourly rate. He couldn't stop thinking. Many irregularities could happen since they were in the middle of a war. Megatron sat on his throne, his mind also racing with thoughts. On the one hand, he was happy to become a Sire, but on the other, he was extremely worried because he spent his whole life fighting and didn't know how a Sire should act. He never had that luxury since he lost his Sire when he was still small for a digging accident. He should also decide what to do since Soundwave would not be able to return to the post anytime soon. And with a new mouth to feed arriving, Megatron decided to take a break from the fights against the Autobots and focus on the energon mines so they could have enough food to feed everybody and, hopefully, manage to make a stock to be used in emergencies.

The following months were chaotic. Soundwave had a lot of pain during pregnancy as sparkling was growing in a relatively smaller space than it should, and this put too much pressure on the bot's internal organs, causing a lot of pain. Knockout suggested using painkillers, but Soundwave declined because continued use could affect the development of his sparkling. Megatron was worried. The entire Decepticon army was worried. But the Vehicons used their concern to find and mine more energon crystals. Contrary to what the Autobots thought, Megatron and Soundwave were excellent leaders and concerned about the well being of the army, whether it be Vehicon, Erradicon or any other type of bot. Once inside the Decepticons, you got treated well if you followed orders and do not mess up. Of course, there were some exceptions. Bots who tried to overthrow the cause were cruelly murdered, or handed over to Shockwave, the scientist, to become the guinea pig for his experiments.

Everything was going well until early that morning when Soundwave started screaming in pain out of nowhere. Megatron immediately took him in his arms and ran with him to the medical wing, warning Knockout about the emergency. Upon reaching there, Knockout was there with his assistant and Conjunx Endura, Breakdown. Unlike Soundwave, Knockout could never have a sparkling as he was infertile. But, even so, Breakdown wanted him as Conjunx since he loved the ecocentric red sports car, and Knockout loved him but blamed himself for never being able to spark. The sparklings survival was not only crucial to SOundwave but for the doctor as well.

A few hours passed, and no news. Megatron waited outside, pacing. He was worried because he could hear his partner's cries of pain and had to be restrained by Dreadwing and Shockwave so he wouldn't break down the door. Everyone on the Nemesis ship was apprehensive, almost all of them. Airachnid, a Predacon Spider, was the only one who was not excited at all. She always desired power and wanted to become a leader of the Decepticons, but when she learned that Megatron would have an heir, her long-term plans went down the drain, and now she had to think of a new way to get rid of not only Megatron but, also, the heir. She didn't care much about Soundwave as she never saw him in action and thought he only served to get information on the networks using human satellites.

When Dreadwing and Shockwave restrained Megatron for a second time, a loud cry echoed through the corridors of the Nemesis ship. Vehicons stopped their work when they heard the loud cry, and Megatron was motionless for a few klicks until he finally managed to enter the medical wing, still being held by the other two bots who this time failed to stop him and got dragged in together. Knockout was sitting on the chair, and Breakdown was sitting on the floor. Both completely exhausted and dirty with dry energon. Soundwave laid in the berth holding a small Protoform that was crying loudly. Megatron wasted no time and got rid of Dreadwind and Shockwave and placed himself next to his mate.

Dreadwing helped Breakdown to his feet, and Shockwave moved a little closer, trying to see the crying Protoform. He was a little smaller than a Protoform should be. Soundwave showed Megatron their son they had a mech, a little Seeker. Not even Knockout could explain how they had a Seeker, a kind of Aerialbot that many Cybertronians thought were extinct after Cybertron's destruction. The only thing the red doctor deduced that maybe, just maybe, they both had Seeker program in some of their data, Perhaps some ancestor. Thanks to these programs, it was the miracle of having had a Seekerling instead of another type of Aerialbot. In other words, it was like a recessive gene that gave birth to a little miracle.

But it was not over yet; Knockout reminded the two that Protoform was born premature and needed care. He also said that, because he was born early, the sparkling would not be as large as his Creators; but would be taller than him and, being a Seeker, he would have thin armour and that possibly his body would have a different aesthetic. He would not be as strong as Megatron, but the sheer speed he would have would be the highest in the entire Decepticon army.

With the Protoform calmer now and stopped crying, Soundwave placed him in Megatron's arms. For the first time in his life, the Warlord did not know what to do, so he just stood and looked at the little Seekerling. Knockout suggested leaving their quarter a little warmer so that the Seekerling could develop better, thinking it was still inside the gestation tank. The doctor said that he would later come to them with a datapad with all the information they would need to know to take care of the still-unnamed Seekerling.

Megatron didn't even hear the doctor. He was more concerned with not letting his sparkling fall from the bulky arms that held him. The little Seekerling opened his eyes a little, revealing a light crimson colour and yawned and placed himself further on his Sire's chassis in search of warmth. Megatron was happy, but at the same time, he was panicking because he did not know how much heat he should generate to make the sparkling comfortable. Soundwave held back his laughter at seeing his Conjunx, completely lost and not knowing what to do, took the Seekerling back, his hands generating enough heat on the chassis to make the little one sleep.

Dreadwing broke the small silence of admiration and asked what his name would be. Soundwave and Megatron looked at each other. In the last few months, they were so concerned about avoiding a miscarriage that they didn't even think of one. Usually, it was the Sire who chose it, so everyone's attention was now on Megatron.

Megatron wanted a proper title for his heir. His son would be the next Decepticon leader, so it had to be a good one. The Warlord knew that the Seekerling had healthy lungs since the whole ship heard his cry and that he would be quick to be a Seeker, but still, a proper name did not come to mind until he saw a small star sticker glued to the Knockout datapad. It was one of those human stickers that glowed in the dark. The doctor liked certain cultures of the beings on the planet where they found themselves. At that moment, Megatron knew what the name of the heir to the Decepticons would be.

"Starscream. His designation will be Starscream."


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was tired after a long day of battles against the Autobots and, when he finally goes in recharge, something wakes him up. Or rather, someone. Starscream started to cry in the metal crib next to their berth. Megatron got up and took the seekerling in his arms, trying to calm him down, but the small thing kept crying. He decided to heat a cube of energon. When the cube was ready, he put the liquid in a small bottle of metal and added two spoons of zinc and an iron spoon and then tested it to see if it was too hot and only then did he give the contents to Starscream to drink. The seekerling started taking it almost immediately and calmed down. The little seeker didn't even seem to bother with the huge yawn that Sire gave for being woken up in the middle of the night. But Megatron didn't mind losing a little recharge time if his mate could rest longer. The small seekerling quickly finished off the energon, giving a small burp to show he finished.

Megatron carefully put Starscream back in the crib covered thick blankets to make him comfortable since he was a seeker; he would need to sleep on soft surfaces because of his thin frame. His armour was beginning to form, and colours started to appear. It was already possible to see that he would be predominantly light silver with touches of red and possibly a little blue in some parts. The Decepticon leader then covered his sparkling, closely watched by Laserbeak, who was in the cradle as well. Since Starscream's birth, the Casseticon has never left his side, as if she were a sentinel. Laserbeak nestled next to Starscream, and the little one then hugs her as if she were a teddy bear. Laserbeak did not seem to mind, and they both recharged together.

Megatron returns to throw himself in the berth, hoping he could finally have a good rest next to his Conjunx. What he did not know was that Soundwave had also woken up and recorded Megatron feeding Starscream.

The years went by, Starscream was now a six-year-old sparkling. He already had his schedule to follow that Soundwave had created for him. Even though he was small, he already had a schedule. It included flying and aerial fighting classes with Dreadwing, science and chemistry with Shockwave, strategy and war tactics with Soundwave and hand-to-hand fighting with Megatron. Soundwave knew the importance of training starting early for Starscream. He also knew that he needed time to be a simple sparkling, so on the agenda, he always had a few free hours so that Starscream could play or fly around the Nemesis ship. But wherever he went, he was always accompanied by a bot, usually Vehicon. Starscream was never left alone. He was the young prince, the heir to the faction. Because of that, he needed constant vigilance. But even with the close monitoring, he sometimes managed to escape the eyes of the Vehicons. But where the vehicons could not go, Lasberbeak could.  
Starscream and Laserbeak were inseparable. They seemed to have created a kind of bond of friendship between the two. Wherever Starscream was, Casseticon was there, either on his shoulder or flying close. Laserbeak was also very careful with the seekerling, which was still small and fragile although his armour had already developed, Laserbeak was still large compared to Starscream, but in a few more vorns, that would change. Until then, Casseticon took great care not to scratch or hurt him with her claws.

Megatron was sitting on his throne looking at a datapad when he heard small steps and saw Starscream come running as long as his legs allowed and hiding behind the throne. Seconds later, Soundwave enters, and when he sees that his partner was holding a bucket containing a towel and a brush, he knew what Starscream was hiding from; a bath.

Megatron just looked at Soundwave and pretended not to know where Starscream was hiding. Soundwave did not believe it at all as he saw their sparkling entering the throne room.

Soundwave handed Megatron the bucket, "So you are going to bathe him this time," the lilac bot used only his real voice when he was with the family, so if any other bot heard the bot's voice; they could be considered lucky.

Megatron left the bucket with things inside. He would wash Starscream when he would finish his rounds. He thought it was an easy task to bathe the seekerling, Soundwave always did it, and it did not seem too complicated.

At the end of the day, Soundwave was having fun watching through surveillance cameras as Megatron chased Starscream through the Nemesis corridors, telling him not to run out of the shower while Starscream ran faster. Soundwave recorded the scene for his private collection. Megatron then fell to the ground and does not get up. 

Starscream started to approach Megatron, worried about his Sire, and when he least expected it, Megatron caught him and started to assault the little seeker with tickles. Megatron took advantage and grabbed Starscream and put him on his shoulder, and started towards the wash racks. Starscream noticed Soundwave's presence and asked his Carrier to save him, but he just waved Starscream goodbye.

Several minutes later, Megatron enters the quarter completely wet after putting Starscream to sleep in the room he had for himself now.

"How can you bathe Starscream and still be dry every time?" Megatron looked at his mate tiredly,

Soundwave was without the mask and looked at his Conjunx, trying not to laugh at his partner's soaked frame, "I distract him with toys,"

"Primus! Why didn't I think of that before?" the warlord rubbed his face exhausted,

Soundwave kissed his partner, "You still have a lot of time to learn these little tricks,"

"That is if Starscream doesn't kill me with fatigue," Megatron sat down, throwing all his weight on the berth.

Soundwave laughs softly and kissed the big grey bot on the cheek "You just need a good recharge,"

Megatron grabs Soundwave by the waist and places himself on top of him, "I think I can wait a while," 

The next day little Starscream was sitting on the lap of a contented Megatron on his throne while Soundwave had tremendous back pain. The look went from Sire to his Carrier and back to Sire.

"Did something happen last night between the two of you, Sire? Why is Carrier having so much back pain?"

Soundwave stopped fiddling with his computer, turned to Megatron,

"Well ... Starscream ... last night me and Carrier ... we ..." Megatron sees an eye shining through his Conjunx mask which made the Warlord swallow hard, “We were play fighting in the berth "

Starscream's eyes sparkled with his innocence, "Oh! When can I do that too?"

If bots could sweat, Megatron would now be a pool of it, "It will take many Vorns for that to happen,"

"Awwwwwwwwww." Starscream wings drooped with disappointment,

Megatron put Starscream on the floor and patted his helm, "Go play,"

The little seeker leaves and, when the door closes right behind him, Megatron looks at Soundwave, but before he could even explain anything, a datapad hit him in the face. Soundwave had launched the datapad using maximum force against the ex-gladiator. He was angry,

"What did you want me to say?" Megatron dodged a second datapad that flew towards him. The Vehicons started to laugh at the display.   
The gossip of the Vehicons ended when Megatron glared at them, but because of that, he did not see a third launched datapad that hit him well on the head and knocked him off the throne.

When Starscream ran through the halls, he spotted Airachnid,

"Spidey !!" Starscream ran to the predacon,

Starscream, despite being very intelligent and even helping Shockwave with formulas. He was still small and was struggled to speak certain words. The name of the Predacon spider was one of them, so he put that nickname for it. She hated the nickname almost as much as the little seeker.

Airachinid was not in a good mood. she never was in one. Especially when Starscream was around but being alone with him was a rare opportunity,

"Young prince, permission to speak frankly?"

"Sure, Spidey!"

Airachinid controlled herself not to wrap him in her webs and throw him in the nearest incinerator,

"With all due respect, young prince, do you really think you should be running around like this?"

Laserbeak, who was on Starscream's shoulder, gave a furious hiss to the spider but calmed down when Starscream takes her in his arms.

"What do you mean, Spidey?"

"What have you done for the Decepticon cause?" Airachnid was looking at him quite seriously now, with all her eyes. Starscream squeezes Laserbeak a little in his arms, "What did you, my prince, do to help us, the Decepticons?"

"I-"

"Have you managed to find a new energon mine? Have you captured any of our enemies? Have you found any formula that could be useful to us in any way?"

Laserbeak gives a furious and loud hiss to Airachinid, showing that she has crossed the line,

"If you will excuse me, young prince, I have to do my duties. Not everyone can be like you, and do absolutely nothing all day," Airachinid turns his back on the little seekerling and with a big smile on his face. Her day had gotten better.

Starscream now looked at the floor "I am not useless! I have my classes to do too! And my training!" Starscream tried to encourage himself, but the more he thought about it, the more tears he held back, "I will help Sire and Carrier!"

Starscream then released Laserbeak, who was not expecting this causing her to fall to the ground, and he starts to run. Laserbeak tried to follow Starscream but loses him when the seekerling turns a corner that led to two different paths. Laserbeak went on the left side where the rooms where. The right was the landing bay.

She went the wrong way. Starscream went to the right and transformed into a small F-22 Raptor, the alt mode that Soundwave gave him when he stole an aircraft from some military base when Starscream turned three and disappeared into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreadwing appeared in the throne room and knelt before Megatron,

"Lord Megatron."

"Dreadwing? Shouldn't you be teaching Starscream right now?" Megatron propped himself up on one arm,

"That's what I came to talk about, my Lord. Prince Starscream didn't show up for his class and I can't find him anywhere."

Megatron shot up from his throne, "How come Starscream didn't appear??!!"

Soundwave started to shake and immediately placed all live security videos of the ship trying to locate his sparkling. Megatron had already shouted orders to Vehicons, Erradicons, and all the bots on the aircraft to start the searches. In a few klicks, the Nemesis ship was in a frenzy to try to find the prince. Vehicons and Erradicons went up and down looking for the young seeker. Bots with rankings used passwords to enter places that drones were not allowed. Knockout and Breakdown searched every nook and crevice in the aircraft, and Dreadwing sought flying in the Nemesis arenas together with other aerial bots. Shockwave searched his lab from top to bottom. Airachinid just pretended to look while hiding the smile on her face.

More than an hour of searching took place, and there is still no sign of Starscream. Each time a group affirmed that they found nothing, Soundwave felt his spark tighten. All the trauma that Soundwave thought he had left behind when he lost the Casseticons during the war came back with force, but, worst of all, it was the images were not the Casseticons but his sparkling. Each death relived on his processor was with Starscream screaming for help, calling for him, and in each one, Soundwave didn't make it in time, the image of Starscream dead, dismembered, tortured or burned wormed their way into his processor,

It didn't take long for Megatron through the bond to feel the pain of Soundwave and go to him to try to calm him down, but he just seemed to make the situation worse. Megatron ordered all bots to look for Starscream outside the Nemesis.

Megatron hugged Soundwave, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

At that point, Soundwave failed to be the strong, calm bot he was known as; he burst into tears as he hugged his partner. The only thing Megatron could do for him was to return the hug him tighter.

Meanwhile, Starscream was digging using his servos under a large rock in the middle of the desert. Something inside him said that there was Energon. He needed to find it.  
Starscream was smart, and he knew it. He comfortably held a conversation with Shockwave when they talked. He taught himself how to speak Vosian, an almost extinct language when he found a datapad with information about it. He also knew Cybertronian and some human languages. But what use was that in a war? Even with his knowledge, he paled in comparison with Sire or Carrier. Everyone did something to help the Decepticons. He needed to prove that he wasn't dead weight.

Out of the blue, a big hand grasped his small servo. They were large mech wearing a battle mask covering his mouth and was predominantly dark blue and red. Next to them was a smaller one, but more stout, dark green.

"Let go of me! I need to find energon!"

"Stay calm! You are getting hurt!" The blue bot was surprised to have found a sparkling in the middle of nowhere in the desert and at the same time worried that he was alone and hurt.

Starscream continued to ask him to release it as tears continued to fall,

"I will let you go if you promise not to keep digging, okay?"

The little seeker nodded silently, and the taller bot let him go.

"Very well, little one, what's your name?"

"St-Starscream."

"My name is Optimus Prime and this is my friend Bulkhead. What are you doing here alone, Starscream?"

"I-I'm looking for energon."

"Why?"

Starscream was silent and scratched his eyes, bringing some dirt to his face, "I need to be useful ... I need to hel-" before Starscream could finish the sentence he fainted

"Starscream!!" Optimus takes the little seekerling in his arms and commed Ratchet for a bridge and an examination table ready. He had a sparkling.

The other side of the line was muted for a few klicks until Prime shouted his friend's name again. A bridge opened, with it came Bulkhead hurtling out of it at full speed.

When Optimus left the bridge holding Starscream, Ratchet wasted no time, took the sparkling in his arms and immediately took it to the medical wing. Optimus took advantage and sent Bulkhead along with Arcee and Cliffjumper to go where he and Bulky found Starscream to analyze the place he was digging and asked Bumblebee to look around the region to see if he found any signs of other bots. Everyone nodded and left to carry out orders. Optimus stood at the door of the medical wing waiting for news from the medic.

Ratchet the Med-bay a while later. Bulkhead told Optimus through the communication that the place where the little seeker was digging contained energon.  
Ratchet waited until Prime finished talking to Bulkhead, who, with Arcee and Cliffjumper, started digging the earth to get the crystals, which were not many, but it was something.

Optimus diverted his attention to Ratchet.

"The seekerling is fine, just hungry, I took care of his injuries, and he's in recharge now, where are his Carrier and Sire?"

"I don't know, old friend. I and Bulkhead took a weak signal and went over there to investigate and that's when we found him. He was alone and desperate to find Energon. He also said something about being useful,"

"He clearly isn't an Autobot and, even though I don't have an insignia painted on his body, you must know where he came from."

"I'm afraid so. The only explanation is that he is a sparkling from someone in Megatron's army, perhaps from an aerial bot that Dreadwing commands."

"Due to the age of the seekerling, he must have been born during the war and not so long ago, If the Decepticons keep him hidden there must be a reason. Possibly to protect him. He shows no signs of having been abused."

"I also thought the same thing, old friend. But I fear that when he is older Megatron will train him to be a warrior."

"Inevitably this will be true, Optimus. Especially since he is a seeker. Seeker besides being great air fighters they can find energon purely by instinct."

Ratchet looks at how thoughtful the Prime was and knew what came of it, "Don't even think about it! We can't take him in! If we do, we'll have Megatron's entire army at our door!"

"But Ratchet! We can't let the Decepticons create it to be a weapon of war!"

"Don't give me that look! Don't talk to me about a wise leader who wants to save the world! You can't save everyone!"

"But I can save this sparkling,"

"Hep hep hep. You can stop there! We won't, Do you hear me right? We won't take in Starscream!!"

Several klicks, later Ratchet glared looking at Optimus, who took Starscream in his arms and placed him on his chassis, giving him heat. It is likely that Starscream was sparkling from a simple aerial bot and that Megatron might not even pay attention to it. Ratchet doubted this and went out to do some tests and left Optimus behind "playing" to be a Sire.

Meanwhile, back in the Nemesis aircraft, Soundwave sat in Starscream's quarters that he built with the help of Megatron. He ran his hand over the Starscream berth, which had protective bars on the sides that prevent the seeker from falling off the berth because he was still getting used to sleeping in a berth. On top was a long, thick blanket that covered the metal part of the berth. Rolled up was a second, thin blanket that Starscream used. On the side of the small pillow was the seeking's favourite toy, a white, blue and red plush F-22 Raptor that Soundwave made for him right after his birth and that Starscream didn't release when he went to sleep. Soundwave takes this toy and hugs it. He wanted his sparkling back at all costs, but the lilac bot never felt so weak and useless. He didn't even take a cube of energon.

Megatron watched his Conjunx from the quarter door. He knew that Soundwave would not feed until he found his sparkling. Even Laserbeak couldn't get Soundwave to eat anything. Megatron increased his search to larger areas and, if Starscream remained missing, he would have no choice but to ask the Autobots for help.


	4. Chapter 4

While the rest of the Autobots decided what to do with the sparkling they found, Ratchet   
He then spat out everything drank and sped off to where Optimus Prime and the others were closely watching Optimus talking to Megatron on a video call.

If Knock Out were there, he would say Ratchet's face was exactly like the human painting "The Scream,"

After swallowing his pride, Megatron contacted the Autobots asking Optimus for help, finding a lost sparkling belonging to his faction. Optimus saw the ambulance bot signalling him to cut the call and say nothing. The gestures quickly turned into a facepalm when Optimus told Megatron that he had detected no sign of a sparkling but that he would keep an eye out and let him know if he found something. And, just like that, Optimus ended the call.

Cliffjumper mocked Megatron saying that they would never return the sparkling to the Decepticons so that he would never be brainwashed by them. Arcee agreed with her partner as well as Bulkhead and Bumblebee, and with each new comment, Ratchet grew paler,

"Optimus," his tone was almost begging, "I need to talk to you right now,"

Before Optimus even went to the ambulance, Starscream appeared at the door of the medical wing asking where he was, as he vaguely remembered what had happened.

The leader motioned to his friend and went to the seekerling, taking him in his arms and setting aside an almost desperate Ratchet.

"We found you alone in the middle of the desert where you said you were looking for Energon and that you wanted to be useful" Optimus was big and reminded him of the Starscream Sire in certain points and his affectionate tone was almost the same as Megatron's when talking to him " Could you tell us the reason for this? "

It didn't take long for Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead to realize that Optimus was trying to discover information through seekerling without alarming him. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were the only ones who didn't notice this.

Starscream looks at him suspiciously. "I will answer your question if you answer mine,"

"Fair enough,"

"Who are you?"

"We, little one, are the Autobots,"

Ratchet could not say whether Optimus, at that moment, was stupid or innocent for already revealing who they were to an enemy sparkling who should have known who they were.

"What is an Autobot?"

Or maybe not.

"I was answering a question from you, now it's time for you to answer one of mine."

Starscream was thoughtful but nodded,

"Why were you looking for Energon unaccompanied?"

"I want to be useful to Sire and Carrier, Spidey said I had to be useful" Starscream gave short, straightforward answers, not saying much about the Decepticon faction. He knew exactly who the Autobots were. He read a few hidden datapads, and it didn't take long to discover that they were in the middle of a conflict against a group called the Autobots and that they were the wicked enemies of his Sire,

"Spidey? Do you mean Airachnid?"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask a question!"

"Very well then, what is your question?"

"Hep hep hep! Stop right there!" Ratchet got between the two and took Starscream in his arms, put him back on the medical berth and gave him an Energon candy. He then closed the door and locked the seekerling in,

"Ratchet!"

"Don't give me that look, Optimus! You were giving information to an enemy!"

"Starscream is a sparkling! He shouldn't even know what's going on!"

"Oh believe me ... he knows very well what's going on and who we are! He's-"

Ratchet did not finish speaking when the base lights started to flash red, and the alarm began to blare.

Ratchet immediately opened the med-bay door to find the medical berth empty and the grate for an open ventilation pipe. The ambulance bot looked at Optimus with a face that said, "I told you so,"   
Immediately the Autobots started looking for Starscream. Ratchet looked at the computer to see what the seekerling had done and found that he simply pulled out all the wires he could find in front of him, causing the system to crash.

He surmised that the problem could easily be solved if he reconnected the cables. However, when Cliffjumper and Arcee arrived they found the wires were not only pulled but cut. Possibly by the small claws of the seekerling. To make matters worse, a new alarm sounded, and this time, it came from the power generator and it was there that Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee found Starscream placing commands in the generator system after easily breaking the firewalls. He was overheating the systems to make the base explode in a few minutes, but luckily, or unluckily on Starscream's part, Optimus managed to get him before the little seeker activated the command. Starscream squirmed in the Prime's grip. Bulkhead managed to make the generator lower the temperature and prevent overload and possible explosion.

The bots looked in amazement at Starscream, who sat on the floor with his arms crossed, pouting. Although he was cuter than furious when he was angry, even so, he was now being closely watched by the adult bots,

"How did he do all of this?" Cliffjumper was amazed. He had replaced the cut wires with new ones,

"I want more is to know how he managed to subdue our firewalls" Bulkhead was more concerned with that,

"I was trying to inform you about this before this whole mess started." Ratchet now showed the datapad with the results of the exams he did. The entire Autobot group looked at the doctor, not believing what they read. "I crossed the data from the Starscream systems with the base we have on the Decepticons and got a positive result. He is the sparkling of Soundwave."

Soundwave, at one point during the war, got captured by the Autobots. And, like all prisoners, had data about his system collected and placed in the Autobot system about the faction. Starscream contained data from the Second in Command of the Decepticons. Clearly, Starscream's intelligence must have come from him.

"Okay, So SIC Decepticon has a sparkling. Big deal! Starscream is with us and we can use it to bargain!"

"Cliffjumper I will not use a sparkling as a bargaining chip."

"Optimus, with all due respect, Cliffjumper is right on that point. You have found that sparkling Decepticon was the best thing that happened to us in this whole war. We can take advantage of it and even manage to end the war!"

"Arcee, I understand his point of view but Starscream is too young to understand everything that is going on."

Bumblebee saw the seekerling roll his eyes. Clearly, Starscream understood perfectly what was going on and what he was being trained for. The yellow scout also noticed that the seekerling was trembling a little in fear. Genius or not, Starscream was just a sparkling far from his Carrier and everything he knew, trying to demonstrate that he was strong, and not one step away from crying.  
Bumblebee then left the place for a moment and came back holding something in his hands and went to Starscream, kneeling on the floor and showing him what he had: a yellow rubber duck.

Starscream looked at the toy, and then at Bumblebee. The sparkling studied for a while, but eventually, he took it into his arms and hugged it. Bumblebee smiles when he sees the seekerling playing with the duck. The scout did not know, but he had helped Starscream not to be afraid anymore. An act noticed Optimus and Ratchet, who saw that their little scout would be a great leader in the future well ahead.

"I already took care of many sparklings at the old clinic where I worked at Cybertron. I will take care of Starscream and make sure it stays healthy until we decide what to do."

The group agrees with the ambulance since it would be the best for seekerling. Ratchet then took Starscream in his arms and went to prepare a special cube for him since sparklings had different food from adults and younglings. Optimus discussed with Arcee and Bulkhead the next step they were going to take. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee decided to go to the training arena to train in combat.

Everything seemed to have returned to normal at the Autobot base and appeared to be at peace. Beautiful mistake.

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead watch Starscream run across the base, soaked and holding the yellow rubber duck he got from Bumblebee while running away from Ratchet.

Starscream ran faster, swearing that he would protect him and the yellow duckling from showering.


End file.
